


i don't know how to braid hair

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Uncle Li - Freeform, Uncle Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: "I don't know if I want to put my hair near your hands," he said touching his hair lovingly like he was scared he'll lose them after tonight."You love when I comb your hair.""But that's combing not braiding! You can actually rip all my hair out!"
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	i don't know how to braid hair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so drunk you don't even know  
> And now I have a hangover, just great.
> 
> During the exhausting 'vacation' with my family and during all of the drama and shouting I drank too much wine and wrote this so please be nice xD  
> I thought it was cute and I wanted to write something about uncle Teddy for such a long time that my drunk self did this without my knowing.  
> (I tried to fix the mistakes but I'm not promising anything.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Paige and Noah have a lot of relatives even though almost all of them aren't the same blood as them. But Stiles and Lydia wanted to keep their family, their pack together even after graduating and finishing college. Stiles took over the police station after his father and was as good as the sheriff before him. Lydia was always doing something, rather math or some high intelligence stuff that no-one understood but they were happy.

Beacon Hills was still the dark, mysterious, and eerie town. There almost wasn't any rain and when occasionally something finally dropped from the sky to the ground, it was always sleet. Strong wind carrying through the tall sardonic trees bending them with its force.

The Stilinski family didn't mind any of those factors, they still stayed in the supernatural beacon and still protected it with all they could. Now that they had children it was necessary to keep them safe from the danger that was waiting for them outside the house.

But once in a while Stiles and Lydia had enough of their loud, too hyperactive descendants and had to get someone for babysitting. The downside of being an adult and staying in Beacon Hills was the lack of the pack. Scott and Malia traveling all around Europe, Derek who knows where glaring at other people with hate, Mason, and Corey partying in New York living their best life and all of the responsible side of the pack actually having lives and couldn't look after Paige and Noah. Melissa was always willing to look after their grandchildren, even though they weren't technically hers, but the couple didn't want to bother her after her long shifts in the hospital. She just couldn't stop helping people and didn't want to go on a pension.

So the only ones left were Liam and Theo, newly engaged and happy living in a small apartment on the other side of the town. Drugged by the excitement over planning wedding and as Stiles said, too happy to deny their request.

Stiles wasn't entirely loving the idea of those two irresponsible childish men looking after his kids but unfortunately, Theo and Liam were the favourite uncles and there was nothing he could say to his children that would make them hate the couple. So when they were getting ready for their date anxiety struck him by surprise making his heartbeat quickly. Lydia always assured him that it's going to be fine but there was still this sting of uncertainty. How did it even happen? How did he become the overprotective parent?

Then the bell rang.

Lydia ran to the door with her high heels, Paige and Noah just behind her.

"Hey boys," she said when she opened the door letting them in. The kids immediately threw themselves around their necks.

"Uncle Teddy!"

"Uncle Li!"

"Hi, my favourite niece and nephew." Stiles gave Theo a pointed look but Lydia took him by his arm leading him to the door so he wouldn't lecture them about everything he was worried about.

"Thank you for looking after them, we'll be home around eleven. Have fun!" she said still dragging Stiles behind her who still eyed them suspiciously.

"If you'll kill them, I'll kill you!" he said at least before his wife put him forcefully in the passenger seat of her car leaving those four people on their own.

Just after the car turned around the corner Theo looked at the kids a smirk playing across his face.  
"Did you have any dinner?" he asked them when in the meantime Liam took their coats and hanged them on the hook next to the entrance.

Paige and Noah nodded still a bit dizzy from the adrenaline from earlier.

"Such a shame I wanted to order a pizza." As the words left his mouth his fiancée smacked him in the arm.

"You know Lydia doesn't want them to eat pizza!" he whisper-yelled furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's exactly why I want to order it. Just look at them, Li. How can you say no to those cuties?" Theo pointed at the kids who already had their puppy eyes pleading them to order the delicious food.

"Wow, I would never in my whole life thought that a word like 'cuties' will leave your mouth." Theo just grinned at him being very proud of what he said but then Liam looked at his nephew and niece and his heart melted.  
"Fine. But you can't tell your parents!"

"Yes! You are the best!" Paige started jumping up and down enthusiastically making little Noah laugh.

Paige had long red hair so smooth that she looked like an elf when she walked. Her eyes sparkling green and a few freckles on her little face.  
Noah on the other hand had brown hair ending just under his shoulders, blue eyes, and a rascally look was playing on his face all the time.

Liam smiled at the sight being able just to think about what it would be like with his own children. Would Theo spoil them like he was doing it now? Would their children have blonde or brown hair? Would they be sassy like Theo or rabid like Liam? He never minded when looking after Lydia's and Stiles' kids, it always gave him a picture of how it would look like in the future and so far he was loving it.

In the meantime, Theo ordered three pizzas, at least a little bit decent by giving the kids one pizza so they wouldn't eat the whole thing. Then they sat on the couch something was playing on the TV in the background but no one was paying any attention to it.

"So...what do you wanna do?" Liam asked then closing his eyes in pleasure as Theo rubbed his shoulders gently.

"Well, I was thinking..."

"Oh no, you were thinking?" 

"Uncle Teddy! Let me speak! You'll like it!" Paige pursed her lips just as Stiles was doing it and crossed her arms.

"Okay okay, sorry kiddo." And with that, he gave Liam a kiss on the cheek still making him shiver.

"Gross but fine. I still want uncle Liam to draw me the picture with that wolf he promised to draw me. And so we wouldn't be bored when he'll draw, you'll braid his hair and I'll braid yours!" She looked at them expectantly her eyes sparkling with joy. Theo snorted behind Liam shaking his head.

"I don't know how to braid hair," he said with laughter creeping from his lips putting his chin on Liam's shoulder.

"I'll teach you on Noah! Then you'll know how to do it!" she exclaimed ruffling her brother's hair. The beta looked at his boyfriend warily.

"I don't know if I want to put my hair near your hands," he said touching his hair lovingly like he was scared he'll lose them after tonight.

"You love when I comb your hair."

"But that's combing not braiding! You can actually rip all my hair out!"

"I'm an excellent teacher uncle Li. You don't have to worry, you'll have awesome braids!" Paige took a handful of his hair nodding approvingly like she was controlling if they had the right material.

"I swear to god, if you'll mess it up I'm breaking up with you."

"Then we are lucky I am an atheist then." Theo kissed him on the cheek again ruffling his hair then turning his attention to the only girl in the room.

"So how do we do this?"

\---

The pizza came sometime around doing the second braid on Noah's head. Paige even let Theo try it but his fingers were after two seconds so tangled that they had to let Paige do it. That did nothing to actually make Liam calmer. Theo always learned quickly but this was in some weird obscure the only thing he had problems with, well...that and learning about Greek mythology.

They were on the couch with Theo sitting in between Liam's knees on the ground. The kids wanted to play the British TV series Miranda which was terrible and according to Theo, there was a 100% chance that Stiles made them watch it. Poor kids.

When they were done, the couple threw the pizza boxes to a bin two blocks away. Maybe Stiles told them he'll kill them but the real threat was Lydia when she finds out they were giving pizza to their kids.

Then they put Noah in his bed reading him bedtime stories and when he finally fell asleep it was time for the braiding. The thing Liam wanted to avoid the whole night.

"Okay, uncle Li will sit on the floor, uncle Teddy will sit behind him on the couch and I'm going to stand on a stool behind you. Is that clear?" They had to smirk on her bossiness because there was no way she didn't get that from her parents but the couple just nodded and did what they were told. Paige gave Liam a sketchbook and some pencils so he could draw and Theo got a comb and a handful of rubber bands.

"You remember how to do this?" The girl looked at him importantly holding his face in her small hands so he would look her in the eyes. Liam smiled at the shocked face Theo was doing but he nodded, hesitantly but nodded.  
"Okay, let's do this!" 

Apparently, there was a race who can do their chore faster but Theo was too focused on Liam's hair parting his hair into two equal sides. Then he combed each side separately tugging a little.

"Hey, be gentle," Liam hissed when his hand gave a sudden twitch and he almost destroyed his work.

"I'm trying! I don't know who has dreadlocks all over his hair." And to support his statement he tugged a little more.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Oh my god, there is a child behind me, shut up."

"What are you talking about?"

Liam suddenly turned around glaring at Theo who was suddenly all red in the face, red streaks creeping onto his neck.  
"You know, your uncle Theo likes to ruffle my hair a lot," he said smirking at his fiancée.

"I like to ruffle Noah's hair as well!" she shouted too tugging at Theo's hair who hissed painfully still red as a tomato.

"You and Theo are almost the same!" Liam turned back focusing on his art smirking as he heard Paige saying a quiet 'Yes!' and Theo exhaling through his nose loudly.

"I think I'm gonna break up with you." Theo tugged at his hair one last time but other than that he was trying to be careful not to trigger Liam into saying more than he has already told.

"You can't break up with me, you were the one who asked me to marry you."

"That doesn't make any sense, I can break up with you even if I asked you to marry me. You shouldn't say yes in the first place!"

"Ha! You would cry if I said no."

"Like you wouldn't."

"Point made."

"Uncles, shouldn't I be the one talking?" Paige suddenly spoke making the two men realise they weren't alone.

"No, our conversations are much more interesting," the chimera smirked finally getting the heat out of his cheeks.

"I don't want to witness your break up. My dad would like it but then uncle Derek would have to babysit us and I don't think I can handle him anymore." Both men laughed at her loud annoyed sigh.

"Well, I can't argue with that," Theo scoffed gently brushing his fingers through Liam's hair picking three separates locks and starting to braid them together.

He continued to braid, slowly and carefully so he wouldn't have to repeat the work he has already done. The chimera occasionally brushed against Liam's ear to capture some loose strands but other than that the braiding was done without any further issues.

The werewolf on the other hand was struggling with his drawing. He was never good at drawing but unfortunately, Paige was keen and stubborn and fudged that Liam was good at it which was the biggest lie he has ever heard. His wolf looked smudged and childish and there was no way the girl is going to like it.

"All done!" she suddenly screamed tugging at those two braids she made on Theo's head.

"I haven't even done the first one," the chimera whispered pityingly shutting his eyes painfully at the eerily screech that came from her.

"That looks terrible! What have you done?" she gasped shocked at the unfinished braid.

"I don't know, I just did what you told me."

"Apparently not, otherwise it would look better than this grisliness."

"Very mature word for such a brat." The girl rolled her eyes shoving Theo in his shoulder.

"Move over, uncle Teddy, you can't do this."

And so he moved watching Paige as she fixed his work and continued. Theo watched her furrowing his eyebrows at the method she was using because that was totally perplexing. It took her not even ten minutes to finish the braids shouting as enthusiastically as before.

"Okay, now it's time for the drawing." Liam cringed as he passed her the sketch book. She looked at it examining the drawing before her eyes lit up.  
"It's awesome! You are so talented, uncle Li." Theo laughed loudly looking at the greyish wolf.

"I doubt that." The werewolf shoved him in his arm shooting him a dangerous look.

"Shut up," he hissed before turning back to the girl.  
"So can we put you in bed then?" he asked her his voice changing from and annoyed to a nice uncle one.

"If you read me a story, you can," she answered still watching the drawn animal.

So they sat beside her, reading Snow-white, one of Paige's favourites, and after she fell asleep they moved to the living room once again.

"The braids really suit you," Theo said then taking the hair in his hand swirling it around.

"Such a shame you are too left-handed to even finish one braid." The chimera narrowed his eyes shooting him a glare.

"I'm going to practise and at our wedding, you'll have the most perfect and beautiful braids you have ever seen." His chin crept upwards making Liam laugh.

"You want me to have braids at our wedding?" Liam asked too touching his hair.

"Yeah, it's hot." Theo touched his palm slowly crept it up to his arm to his neck squeezing tightly. The werewolf snorted shaking his head ridiculously.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." He leaned in chasing for his lips just for Theo to pull away, Liam looked at him confusedly.

"So you agree for me to braid your hair for our wedding?" The other boy looked at him, his thumb slowly caressing the back of his neck making him shiver. Liam's eyes flickered from his lips to his greens smiling lightly.

"Yeah, whatever." And then he leaned in feeling Theo as he grinned in the kiss.

"Hey! How did it...oh my god, well I did not have to see that." They stopped in the middle of their making out session looking at the couple.

"Stiles, witty as always," Theo smirked at the disgusted expression on the human's face.

"Okay, I don't care why do you have braids or why are you kissing in my house but get out," he spat turning away from them going upstairs to check on his children.

"Don't be scared to call us again! Your favourite babysitters can come over whenever you want!" Liam shouted behind him smiling at Lydia who sighed tiredly.

"Sorry about him...nice hairstyle." She smirked crossing her arms.

"Thanks, Paige is really good at this."

"Of course, I thought her."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to question my sense of humour after this.


End file.
